Machine learning models may be trained to perform a variety of cognitive tasks including, for example, image classification and speech recognition. A convolutional neural network is a type of machine learning model that may be trained through supervised learning. For instance, training a convolutional neural network may include identifying errors that may be present in the classifications made by the convolutional neural network and subsequently minimizing these errors through repeated adjustments to the convolutional neural network.